resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Bennett
Thomas Bennett was a young child from Raccoon City and a student at East Raccoon Elementary. He is in Mrs. Pritchard's fifth grade class, being in the same class as Sherry Birkin. He, along with some other children and civilians disappeared in the days during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident and posters (including a school photo of him) were placed up around the Raccoon City Police Station. Biography Resident Hero Not much is known about Thomas apart from the facts that he is the class clown, a popular student and one of Sherry's classmates. On September 24, 2018, it was a seemingly normal school day with social studies during third period in Mrs. Pritchard's fifth grade class. When the teacher asked a review question, Thomas raised his hand and gave a funny (but purposely incorrect) answer, which elicited laughs and giggles from basically the whole class. Even Mrs. Pritchard couldn't help but to give a grin. Soon, along with the rest of the class, Thomas would have been among the other students within the school when principal Mr. Robert Stanley made an announcement to gather every student and faculty into the emergency assembly area on the school oval. When the class made a single file to make their way down, Thomas failed to notice Sherry slip away and ditch the school to make her own way to the police station. When everyone made it to the school oval, Thomas responded to his name on the class roll (and even dabbed while doing so) when it was called out by Mrs. Pritchard. When the teacher noticed that Sherry was missing, Thomas, along with everyone else in the class tried calling out for Sherry. At some point during the Raccoon City outbreak, Thomas ended up separating from his teacher and most of his classmates. He ended up with a number of children who later wound up lost and missing. Photos of him, including his physical description and "last seen" were put up around the Raccoon Police Station. Due to the outbreak happening, sending out a search party would have been impossible and instead, only the police station can be searched. However, Thomas and the other missing children were never found. It is quite certain that Thomas, along with the others were infected and/or killed in between the days of September 24 and 28. Post Mortem On the night of September 29, when surviving newcomers Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent came and investigated the police station, they both likely (and briefly) saw the photos/poster of Thomas, the missing children and civilians. Physical Appearance Thomas is a Caucasian ten-year-old human boy, standing at an average height (4 feet, 7 inches according to his physical description). He has a relatively average weight and build for most boys his age. Thomas has short cut brown hair, blue eyes and thin lips. As an elementary school student, Thomas was last seen wearing wore the boys' version of the East Raccoon Elementary school uniform, which comprises of a white short-sleeved polo shirt with a collar and the school logo on the left side of the chest, blue shorts, plain white crew socks worn above the ankles and gray sports trainers. Trivia * Thomas is a minor, or rather, extra character exclusive to the 'Resident Hero' story. * Thomas is born on April 1st, being April Fool's Day. * During the events of the "Prologue: Part 2", Thomas (like every other student) was alive and well during that point of the story. Category:New Headcanon Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:Children Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Students Category:Humans